Two sides of life
by macrollins
Summary: They say everything in life has two sides. A good and a bad one. Depends on who's looking with love.
1. Chapter 1

Steve was driving Danny's car as usual and Danny was looking at Steve as if he meant something. Steve noticed that, but he said nothing.

"What's up?" Danny finally asked.

"What, Danny?"

"So, today is Friday. Any date for today?" Danny asked.

"No," Steve replied as he watched the traffic behind them in the rearview mirror of the car.

"Since you broke up with Lynn, I didn't see you having a single date," Danny told him.

"You're very worried about my affectionate life, Danny." "You're not okay with Rachel? so take care of your life, and I'll take care of mine."

"You're still waiting for Catherine to come back and say she isn't leaving again."

"What if I am? Aren't you dating Rachel?" Steve told Danny.

"I knew you were upset that I and Rachel were having some time together," Danny said.

"You're wrong, Danny. I'm happy for you and Rachel to be together again. What bothers me is your hypocrisy, because if you just imagine that I'm thinking about Catherine, you're already condemning me."

"That's not true," Danny replied.

"Do you remember that you encouraged me to invite Greer to a date, when we didn't yet know she was a traitor? I could be dead now.

"But as you yourself said, we didn't know she was a traitor," Danny told him.

"This is proof that you don't know everything," Steve told Danny.

"So keep living in your imaginary world," Danny told him.

Steve laughed. "Annoyingly lovely and passionately complicated," Steve said, thinking aloud, and Danny didn't understand.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Catherine told me this once, when we met better."

Steve and Danny saw a car being chased by cops in the opposite direction.

"It's Duke," Danny said.

"Maybe he needs help," Steve said and returned with the car, following Duke.

Steve stepped past the cops' car and cornered the car that was being chased. Five peoples, who had their faces covered, got out of the car and ran in opposite directions. Danny tried to chase one, but soon lost sight of him. Steve chased another for a long distance until he reached him and struggled with him. Steve took off the mask that covered his face and had a surprise. The hunted bandit wasn't a man, but a woman.

"Catherine?"

She looked at him, and he didn't recognize those cold, distant, indifferent eyes. Steve was out of reaction and she ran away without looking back.

Danny ran to Steve and found him bewildered.

"You let him get away, Steve! Why?" Danny asked.

"It was Catherine, Danny. But at the same time, she wasn't my Catherine, she didn't have that sweet and lovely look."

"She may be in disguise, Steve."

"I don't know what to think, Danny."


	2. Chapter 2

"Duke and his team managed to capture somebody?" Steve asked Danny.

"I think so, but I'm not sure," Danny replied.

"If you want, you can go home, Danny. I'll go to the HPD."

"I'm going home, I promised Rachel that I would take her to dinner at a restaurant with the kids."

"All right, my friend, I'll see you on Monday," Steve replied.

Steve went to the HPD, but a new investigator was in charge of the case and the interrogation, and he thought Steve was meddling in his work.

"Steve, go home, I'll let you know if we have any news," Duke told Steve.

"Ok, Duke. Thank you", Steve said and left.

Steve went home by cab and was thoughtful all the way. He thought about calling Catherine, but he gave up. "If she's disguised I'll put her life at risk," he thought.

But her look intrigued him. She looked at him as if she didn't know him, a cold, malevolent look that didn't match Catherine's personality."Catherine has a sweet, gentle and affectionate look even when she's in action," Steve thought.

It was already dawn and he was still thinking of her when the phone rang.

"Hey, Duke."

"Steve, we located and surprised the assailants, they were meeting in a house. And I'm sorry to tell you this, but your ex-girlfriend was with them."

Steve closed his eyes when he heard this because it was unbelievable. "Where is she now, Duke?"

"Everyone was taken to HPD, but I'm still in the house and I wanted you to see something."

"Send me the address, Duke."

Steve got up, turned on the light in the bedroom, and dressed quickly. He wondered what Duke wanted him to see. He took the car key and went to Duke's location.

Steve entered the house and saw Duke sitting on the couch with a little girl. Steve was startled when he saw the girl's face.

"I found her hidden and scared in a closet," Duke told Steve.

"Duke, I know what you're thinking, but that's not possible. How old is she?" Steve asked.

"Between two and three years old, and since her mother is in prison, justice will take her."

"No, Duke. Don't hand the girl over, please. I'll take care of her until this is cleared up." Catherine is an undercover agent most of the time, she isn't a criminal.

"Take the girl, Steve. I'll not tell anyone I met her."

Steve sat down next to the girl. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Judy," she replied.

"I'm Uncle Steve, Judy. And I'll take care of you until Mommy comes back, okay?"

Judy looked at him and took his hand. And Steve took her away.

Steve took the girl and they went to Noelani's place of work. "Noelani, I need a favor. Take a paternity test, I want to know if I'm the father of this girl. Please, it's urgent!"

"I need at least 24 hours," Noelani told Steve.

After giving material for the exam, Steve took Judy to Tani's house, and it was Junior who opened the door.

"Junior?" "So your weekend trip is to Tani's house? don't necessary need to hide it from me," Steve told Junior.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I'm ashamed to have hidden it from you".

"We'll talk about it later. Where's Tani?" Steve asked.

"I'm here". Tani entered the room and Steve asked her to look after Judy. "Okay, I'll stay with her as long as I have to," Tani said, taking the girl in her lap.

Steve left Tani's house and went to the HPD.

"Hey, Duke. What did she say?" Steve asked.

"She didn't say anything, Steve. She refuses to talk, and she didn't even ask about the girl."

"Let me talk to her, Duke. Please, I need this."

"Well, the new detective isn't here, but I can only give you five minutes with her."

Steve entered the small room and she was sitting and handcuffed. Steve sat across from her and she looked away.

"Cath, look at me," Steve asked fondly.

She looked at him and he saw the same cold look from the previous day.

"Why don't you want to talk to the police?" Are you working undercover? You need to talk to them, Cath!"

She didn't answer, and Steve felt an immense frustration.

"And that little girl?" Steve asked.

"Let her go for adoption," she finally answered in an arrogant and callous tone.

Steve approached her face. "Is she my daughter?" He asked, gently touching her hand.

She spat on Steve's face. "Don't touch me! Get out of here! I hate you, whoever you're!" She screamed wildly.

"What they did to you?" He asked scared, wiped his face and left the room.

"What happened, Steve?" Duke asked him.

"I didn't get her to talk, Duke. I don't know what's going on with her," Steve said and left the HPD with his head bowed in disbelief and unhappiness.

Steve went back to Tani's house and took Judy home and took care of the girl. At night, Noelani rang the doorbell of Steve's house. She carried the result of the paternity test with her. Steve opened the door and asked her to come in and sit down.

"I did it as fast as I could," Noelani said, handing the test result to Steve.

"She's not my daughter," he said, reading the result.

"No, no chance of her being your daughter," Noelani told him.

"Thank you, Noelani."

Noelani got up and Steve escorted her to the door and watched her leave. He went to the bedroom and watched Judy asleep. "She had a child with another man, my Catherine is gone. There's only one thing I can do," he thought.

The next night Steve was in front of Catherine's parents' apartment. He had left Judy with Tani and took a plane to the mainland, as he intended to speak to them about the child and the imprisonment of Catherine, who had been transferred to a female prison that morning.

Steve rang the bell, but no one opened the door. He heard the sound of a song coming from inside the apartment. He noticed that the door wasn't locked and entered. Someone was listening to "Chicago" and the sound came from the kitchen. Steve went to the kitchen and saw her cooking and singing.

"Cath"? He asked, surprised.

"Sailor? What a surprise, you here! "


	3. Chapter 3

Steve came over and held her face with both hands to look into her eyes. He saw the sweet and loving look he knew. "Cath, it's really you." He hugged her and breathed in relief. When that woman, whom he thought was his Catherine, spat on his face and said she hated him, he had experienced a greater sense of loss than when they parted.

Catherine laughed. "Of course it's me, Steve. Who else would I be, but what are you doing here? I already know! You tracked down my phone and found out I was here," She said, trying to guess.

"No, Cath. I actually came to talk to your parents."

"Wow, I felt so less important now," she said.

Steve was still holding her. "Don't say that. Where are your parents?"

"They traveled and won't be back till Tuesday, they went to visit my aunt Louise who is sick, do you remember her?"

"Yeah, I remember," Steve said and released her from the hug.

Catherine looked at him without understanding what he wanted.

"Cath, something very strange and unusual happened. HPD has arrested a woman identical to you and that everyone thinks she's you. I also thought it was you until I found you here."

"What madness is that, Steve?"

"Yes, it's crazy, but it happened. And there's still a child, a girl, who is physically like you both." When I saw her I thought she was our daughter, a result of those days we spent together after Kono's wedding."

"Are you kidding me?" Catherine asked.

"No, I wouldn't play with something so serious. Do you think it could have been adopted by your parents?"

"Look at my mother, Steve! We're a lot alike," Catherine said, taking a picture of her mother from a small cabinet in the kitchen.

"So they may have given your sister for adoption."

"My parents would never do that, Steve."

"So what's the explanation?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if she's really my sister."

"You need to go to Hawaii right away, you're the one being charged with theft because she refuses to talk. Steve told Catherine.

"Okay, but we can go tomorrow. You want to have dinner with me? I've had a lot of free time lately, and I've spent a lot of time in the kitchen testing new recipes."

"Too much free time? What about work?" Steve asked.

"I don't have a job anymore. So I came to spend some time with my parents and then I'll decide what to do with my life," Catherine replied.

Steve just nodded.

Catherine finished dinner under Steve's eyes. He was thinking about how much he regretted letting her leave his life. No one would ever fill the void left by her in her heart.

"Well, the dinner is ready," Catherine said, smiling.

"It looks delicious," Steve told her.

"I'll get Dad's wine," Catherine said, opening a cupboard. She chose a wine and placed it on the dining table, and then Steve put the food on the table as well.

Catherine sat down and indicated the place beside her. "Come on, Steve, sit here."

Steve sat down beside her. "How can you be so calm?" he asked.

"Well, Catherine Rollins there is only one, and it's me. She's the impostor, why should I worry?"

They dined, talked and drank wine. After that, Catherine arranged the guest room for Steve, while he was in the living room drinking more wine.

"Your bedroom is ready, take a shower and go to bed. We can leave tomorrow morning," Catherine said, entering the living room.

Steve got up and looked at her. In the last few years he had let his wounded ego master his feelings for her. He trusted his life to her, but he couldn't ask her to go back to him. But the excess of wine gave him some courage.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Catherine asked.

"It's good to see you again," he said close to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, and was going to her room when he pulled her by the arm.

"Wait, Catherine."

"Do you need anything else?" She asked.

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. "Yes, I need you."

"Steve ..." she tried to speak, but he silenced her with a kiss. She responded to his kiss, but when his hands began to walk in her body, she broke the kiss.

"No, Steve."

"No? I want you so much, Catherine. I miss you so much."

"No, you don't want me, it's just the effect of wine," she said.

"Not true," Steve said disappointed.

"How many times have I been to Hawaii and you never asked me to stay?" Catherine said, letting a few tears fall, though she didn't want him to see her crying for him. And she'd cried a lot for him lately.

Catherine let go of his embrace, went into her room, and closed the door.

"Cath, let's talk." Steve said with both hands

in the door of her bedroom.

"Go to sleep, Steve. You're drunk!"

"Cath!" He called her again.

"Not!" she answered.

Steve sighed uncomfortably and went to the room she had prepared for him.

When he woke up the next day, she was ready to go to Hawaii.

"Good morning! I made you some strong coffee to cure your hangover," she said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning. I'm not hung over and about last night, I wasn't so drunk that I didn't know what I was talking about or doing. Do you want to talk about it now?" he asked.

"We don't have time, I already bought our tickets, we have an hour and a half to get to the airport," Catherine told him.

Steve sighed again. "Okay," he replied to her. "But that's not going to stay that way," he thought.

PS: I thank you for all the reviews I received.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Catherine boarded a plane to Hawaii. The night before Catherine had called her parents to let them know that she was going to Hawaii with Steve, so they wouldn't worry about her.

Catherine was looking out the window of the plane and thinking about her conversation with her mother the day she arrived at her parents' house.

"What are you going to do now, Catherine? Are you going to find Steve and resume your relationship?" Angela, her mother, asked.

"I've been to him three times, Mom. And he never asked me to stay."

"You two complicate what should be so easy, Catherine."

"The last time I was there I had so much hope that he would ask me to stay forever, but that didn't happen. I think I have to accept that he moved on," Catherine said, sadness in her eyes.

"If he had moved on, he wouldn't have broken up with the other woman. What was her name again? I bet even Steve doesn't remember anymore."

Catherine smiled. "Her name is Lynn, Mom. And of course he remembers."

Catherine returned to the present moment when Steve touched her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Your thoughts are so far away," he said.

Catherine did not withdraw her hand and they remained with their fingers intertwined. "Yes, I was just thinking. Tell me about the child," Catherine asked.

"Well, she's a scared girl. Looks her mother doesn't care much about her," Steve replied.

"Poor girl, Steve."

"Yes, she told me to let the girl go for adoption."

"What? What a horrible woman! How could you think she was me?"

"Forgive me, Cath. But I didn't know what to think," Steve replied.

"Fine," she replied looking into his eyes, and then turned her face to the window again.

Steve wanted to talk, but she seemed absorbed in his thoughts.

"Cath!" he called her softly.

"Huh?" she asked, turning to him.

"What do you intend to do once you've left the agency?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, Steve. I don't want to make plans anymore. When I made plans for my life everything went wrong and I just got disappointed."

Steve just nodded.

"It happened to me too," he said after a while.

"I know, and I don't think you'll ever forgive me," she replied.

"I wouldn't be here holding your hand if I hadn't forgiven you, but this is no talk to have on the plane."

Catherine nodded. "OK."

When they arrived in Hawaii, Steve took her straight to the HPD.

"Duke, Catherine is here. That woman in prison isn't Catherine Rollins," Steve said.

Duke looked at Catherine who was sitting, waiting to solve the problem. "That's awesome, Steve!"

"Yes, Duke. Compare Catherine's fingerprints and you'll see it's her."

Catherine spent a long time at the police station to prove she was herself. It was night when they left the police department.

"I'm going to Tani's house to pick up the girl, Cath. Are you coming with me?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but first I want to buy her a gift."

Steve went with Catherine to a toy store and she chose a doll. "Do you think she'll like it?" Catherine asked Steve.

"It's a beautiful doll, I think she'll like it. By the way, I didn't see any toys in the house where we found her."

Some time later, Steve and Catherine arrived at Tani's house. Tani was also surprised to learn that there were two "Catherines". Judy was happy when she saw Steve, but cringed when she saw Catherine.

"Hey, Judy! Come give Uncle Steve a hug."

Judy shyly approached and hugged Steve.

"Mom not," the girl said.

"But she's not Mom, she's Aunt Cath. She brought you a gift," Steve said, hugging the girl.

Catherine gave her the doll, and Judy quickly pulled the doll out of Catherine's hands, still frightened.

"Can I help you open the gift?" Steve asked.

Judy nodded and Steve helped her. Her eyes twinkled when she saw the doll.

"Did you like it, honey?" Catherine asked.

Judy just nodded and hugged the doll.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Tani. You're a great friend," Steve said.

"You're welcome, boss."

"Bye, Tani," Catherine said, and they left.

"Steve, take me to some hotel where I can spend the night. I don't think I'll be able to sleep, but I need to lie down and rest," Catherine said.

"You're not going to any hotels, Catherine. You'll be staying at my place."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Steve. Judy doesn't like me."

"She's just confused, Cath. Give her time and she'll like you."

"Okay," Catherine replied.

When Catherine entered Steve's house she saw that he had provided Judy with a children's bed in the office. Catherine watched Steve lovingly take care of her. After Judy slept Catherine and Steve were talking. "Let me get this straight. You thought she was our daughter and found out by the DNA exam you weren't the father. And were you taking care of her even though she was my daughter with another man?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Steve answered.

Catherine hugged him thrilled. "Love like yours I'll never have again."

"You don't need another love, Cath. Come back to me, come home," Steve asked.

Junior came in interrupting them both. "Sorry, did I interrupt your conversation?"

"It's fine, Junior," Steve said.

"Hey, Junior," Catherine said.

"Hey, Catherine. I can leave and come back later, or tomorrow," Junior told her.

"Stop it, Junior," Catherine said, smiling.

"I'm going to sleep, Steve. I'm tired," Catherine said, getting up.

"Sleep in my bed, Cath. I'll sleep here on the couch. If Judy wakes up I'll be here," Steve said.

"Okay. Good night, boys," Catherine told Steve and Junior.

"Good night Cath," Steve replied.

The next day Catherine woke up and Steve was in his room getting ready to leave.

"Sorry, Cath. I didn't want to wake you up, but the Governor arranged a meeting this morning and I needed to change clothes."

"Fine. The room is yours, sailor."

She got up to fix his tie. "Okay, that's better," she said, smiling.

"I made you a request yesterday and you didn't answer me," Steve told her.

Catherine opened her mouth to answer, but Danny made a huge noise, honking in front of the house gate.

"Danny will wake Judy and the whole neighborhood," Steve complained.

"Go, Steve. We'll talk later. Are you coming back early? I need to go to the penitentiary."

"I'll do my best to get back in time to take care of Judy so you can go to the penitentiary, Cath."

Steve brought his lips close to hers and kissed her slowly. Danny was honking again, breaking the spell of the kiss.

"Go, before any neighbors shoot Danny," Catherine said smiling.

After Steve left, Catherine approached Judy and stood there looking at the girl.

It's like a little angel sleeping," Catherine thought.

When Judy woke up, Catherine slowly approached, trying to win the girl's trust. And in less than two hours she was already playing with Catherine. When Steve arrived Judy was playing at combing Catherine's hair.

"Hey, Uncle Steve!"

"Hey honey!" Steve said, kissing the girl's cheek.

Steve also kissed Catherine. "How was the meeting?" she asked.

"Fine, no big news," Steve replied.

"Now that you have arrived I am going to the prison," Catherine told him.

"I'm coming with you. Tani is coming to stay with Judy."

An hour later, Catherine was in a room waiting for the guards to bring the woman they all said was just like her. Catherine was sitting with her back to the door when the guards brought her. Catherine turned and both were shocked when they looked at each other.

"You must be the "famous" Catherine," she said wryly.

Catherine didn't like her wry, mocking tone. "Yes, I'm Catherine. And who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

She looked at Catherine with disdain. "It doesn't matter to you."

Catherine wasn't intimidated by her aggressive attitude. "Why aren't your prints on the system? It's like you don't exist."

"It's because maybe I never existed for someone! Leave me alone!" she shouted at Catherine.

"And your daughter?" Catherine asked.

"She was a mistake in my life."

"Aren't you going to ask for her? Don't you want to know if she's okay?" Catherine asked.

"Not."

"And why do you think we are identical?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know!"

"How was your childhood? Who are your parents?" Catherine asked, but had no answer.

"If you don't talk to me, I can't help you," Catherine said, moving closer to her.

"I didn't ask for your help, and I don't want your help. Go away!"

"I'm so sorry that you think so. And as for your daughter, she's fine. I refuse to believe you don't care about her."

Catherine got up to leave, since "the other" didn't want to collaborate.

"Even your man thought I was you. Care! I can steal him from you."

"You might try, but you won't get him," Catherine said and left.

Catherine came out of the drawing room and Steve was waiting outside.

"So, Cath?"

"I need to have a serious talk with my mother. We can't be so equal if we aren't sisters."

"What did she say?" Steve asked.

"She just said Judy was a mistake in her life, meaning she doesn't want the girl, and she said she'll steal you from me," Catherine said, looking at him.

"She's crazy. No one will ever take her place in my heart," Steve told Catherine.

"She's not crazy, she's mean," Catherine replied.

When Catherine arrived at Steve's house, she went to his bedroom to call her mother.

"Catherine? So are you in Hawaii with Steve? Who really said me that were almost giving up on him?"

"This is no joke time, Mom! I want you to tell me the truth. Do I have a sister?" Catherine asked.

Catherine realized that her mother hesitated to answer the question.

"Why are you asking me this, Catherine?"

"Because I found a person like me here in Hawaii."

"Oh my God!" Angela started to cry and Catherine didn't need an answer.

"What did you do, mother? Did you leave her? Did you give her up for adoption?" Catherine asked.

"No, Catherine! I wouldn't do that to my daughter. She was kidnapped when you two were very young. Your father and I have been looking for her tirelessly ever since."

"And why did you never tell me about her?"

"Your father and I didn't want you to grow up with that, with the sense of loss. That's why we never told you or let anyone in our family tell you."

Catherine was speechless.

"Where is she, Catherine?" Angela asked.

"She's in prison."

"But why?"

"She's a bank thief."

"I'll pack up and go immediately to Hawaii with your dad. See you soon, daughter," Angela said and hung up the phone.

Catherine was still stunned by the news when Judy entered the room.

"Hi, Aunt Cath."

Catherine opened her arms to the girl and Judy hugged her.

"Hi, my love," Catherine told the girl.

Steve also entered the room. "So, Cath? What did your mother say?"

"I'm really Judy's aunt."

Judy heard Catherine say her name and kissed Catherine's cheek.

Catherine smiled at Judy. "So cute."

"So she's really your sister? And why didn't she grow up with you?" Steve asked.

"My mother said she was kidnapped when we were very young and they never told me that."

"Wow!" Steve said.

"And now they are coming to Hawaii."

"Did you tell them she's in prison?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"And you talked about Judy?" Steve asked again.

"No. I didn't tell about her."

"They'll want to take her, won't they?" Steve said, referring to Judy.

"Probably Steve," Catherine said.

Later, Steve was watching TV with Judy and she slept. Steve put her on her bed and covered her. "Good night Judy."

Catherine was cleaning the kitchen and then went into the living room. She watched Steve put Judy on her bed. "He'll miss her when my parents take her away. And me too."

"She slept early today," Steve said.

"You'll miss her, won't you?" Catherine asked, and hugged him.

"Yes".

"Junior called and said he wouldn't be coming home today," Catherine told him.

Steve just nodded. He approached her lips. "Don't deny me a kiss, Cath."

Catherine put both hands on his cheek and kissed him. "I missed your smell, your skin, your mouth, your hands in my body, I missed you so much ..." Catherine told him.

"I missed you too," he said, taking control of the kiss and igniting the fire of passion.

"Uncle Steve, I want water" Judy woke up, though she was very sleepy, and interrupted them both again.

" Oh no!" Steve complained.

Catherine laughed. "Go get some water, Uncle Steve."

Steve sighed. "I'm going, Cath."


	6. Chapter 6

After Judy went back to sleep, Steve and Catherine were able to continue where they left off, and that made him very happy. He was looking at her and smiling.

"What? Why are you looking at me with that silly face?" Catherine asked. She was smiling too.

"You know only you have the ability to make me look silly."

Catherine touched his face, caressing it. "Yes I know."

"And you also know I'm in the mood to start all over again. I want to have you until the sun rises," Steve whispered in her ear.

"Go ahead, sailor."

The next day Catherine waited for her parents' call, but they didn't call her. She would pick them up at the airport, and wondered what might have happened since they did not answer her calls.

Steve went to headquarters and Catherine stayed home with Judy. She noted that Judy's clothes were well worn and tight.

"You need new clothes, honey. Grandpa and Grandma are going to meet you, and I want you to look pretty."

At the end of the day Steve came home and Judy was very well dressed, she was wearing a beautiful dress and new shoes.

"Wow, what a stylish girl! Where are you going, Judy?"

"Grandpa and grandma," Judy replied.

"Huh?"

"She means she's waiting for Grandma and Grandpa," Catherine said.

"They haven't arrived yet?" Steve asked, concerned.

"No, and they don't answer my calls either," Catherine said.

"That's weird," Steve replied.

"Yes, and I'm worried," Catherine said.

Some time later Steve, Catherine, and Judy were finishing dinner when the doorbell rang. Catherine got up to open the door and her parents were there.

"Hi mom! Hi dad! I was worried about you guys."

"Where is the girl, Catherine?" Your father asked.

"How do you know about Judy? I didn't talk about her."

"Your sister said Steve stole her daughter. You don't have that right, and we'll take her with us," your mother answered.

"Have you ever been in prison?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, and we've already hired the best lawyer to get her out of there," Angela replied.

Steve got up and went to the door too.

"Don't you guys want to come in? My house is at your disposal. You don't have to stand outside."

"Was it you who arrested my daughter, Steve?" Angela asked.

"No, it wasn't me. But the one who arrested her acted correctly. Your "daughter" was acting wrong," Steve replied.

"And you, Catherine? Why did you go to the penitentiary threaten her?" Angela asked.

"I?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, she told me everything! She told me that you yelled at her, humiliated her, and threatened to ask for her daughter's guardianship."

Catherine was outraged. "That's not true, Mom. She's lying to both of you, she's manipulating you. I just went there to understand what was going on. Steve brought Judy home so justice wouldn't take her to an orphanage."

"We won't argue with you, Catherine. Give us the girl," her father asked.

Judy appeared at the door. "Aunt Cath, I want to lap."

Catherine scooped her up and she laid her head on Catherine's shoulder. Steve felt sorry for the girl, but he knew it was a family affair and he could do nothing to stop them taking her away.

"No, Daddy. I'm not going to let you take her away. You should thank Steve for not letting her be taken to an orphanage, for rescuing her from the hands of that criminal. She doesn't care about her daughter, she doesn't care about anyone!"

Judy was nervous about the discussion and clung to Catherine.

"Obey your father, Catherine!" Angela said.

"No. I dressed her, she had been sitting on the couch for hours so she wouldn't get her clothes dirty, waiting to meet grandpa and grandma. And now you want to make her cry."

Catherine tried to hold back the tears. "You've known me since I was born, and now you prefer to believe that petty, selfish woman. I'm going to fight for Judy, if that's what you want. I'm not going to let you destroy her life, forcing her to live near that woman. Please, go away! I'm sorry for the two of you, she fooled you very well."


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine looked at her mother and didn't hide her disappointment.

"She isn't your daughter, Catherine."

"But she likes me and Steve, mom. Leave her to me, I'm taking care of her," Catherine asked.

Judy clung to Catherine's neck, because she understood that her grandparents wanted to take her away.

"Your sister doesn't want you to be with her. She only trusts me and her father to take care of her," Angela said.

"You two have known me for years. How can you think I stole the girl? I was confused when I caught your other daughter running away from the police. I thought she was Catherine and maybe Judy was my daughter, so I brought her home. I couldn't let her go to an orphanage," Steve told Catherine's parents.

"I know it's an unusual situation, Steve. But our daughter isn't to blame for what she became. She didn't have the same opportunities as Catherine and we want to fix it now," Catherine's father said.

Angela tried to get Judy off Catherine's lap, but Judy pushed her hand away.

"Go away," Judy said.

"If you don't trust me, leave Judy with Catherine," Steve asked.

"Let's go, we have to see Charlotte's lawyer." Angela told her husband.

"Is her name Charlotte?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Angela replied.

Catherine just nodded. She was upset about the way her parents were conducting things.

A week passed and Catherine's parents didn't return to Steve's house. Catherine took care of Judy and Steve went to work. Catherine was very attached to the girl, and so was Steve.

Steve left the headquarters and went with Danny to a store and bought Judy a huge teddy bear.

"Steve, don't overreact! . This bear is twice as big as the girl," Danny said.

"But she asked me for a bear like that, Danny."

Steve came home with the bear and found Catherine sad, her face swollen after crying a lot.

"Cath, what happened?" Steve asked as he put the bear on the couch.

"My parents came back here with a bailiff and took her away, Steve. She didn't want to go and they took her from me. It was awful!"

Steve hugged her lovingly. "I'm sorry, Cath. I'm going to miss her too, but we can't do anything because she's not our daughter."

Steve tried to hold back some tears that wet his eyes, but couldn't. "I bought the bear that she asked me, and when you go to see her, please take it to her."

Catherine looked at him and saw how sad he was too. "I will do it." She told him.

Two days later, Catherine went to the house where her parents were living provisionally. She was surprised when her sister opened the door.

"What do you want here?" she asked, looking at Catherine with a haughty look and disdain.

"I want to see my parents and Judy," Catherine replied firmly.

Judy was in the room and heard Catherine's voice. She smiled, and ran toward the door. "Aunt Cath, Aunt Cath!" she said, excited by Catherine's presence.

"Hi darling!" Catherine answered smiling.

"Bear!" Judy said when she saw the bear with Catherine.

"Yes, honey. Uncle Steve asked me to bring your bear."

"She doesn't want this crap," Charlotte said.

"I want my bear!" Judy answered.

Catherine gave Judy the bear, but Charlotte pulled it from Judy, making her cry.

"Don't do this to her. Steve bought her this gift with great affection," Catherine said.

"I dont care!" Charlotte answered.

Angela, Catherine's mother, came to see what was going on.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Catherine brought this teddy bear to Judy. Isn't he beautiful, Mom?" Charlotte told Angela with a huge smile.

My God, how machiavellian she is," Catherine thought.

"Come in, Catherine. Glad you came! Have lunch with us," Angela said.

"Thank you, Mom," Catherine said and entered the house. She sat on the couch and Judy sat next to her. Catherine was talking to the girl under Charlotte's furious gaze.

"And uncle Steve?" Judy asked.

"Uncle Steve is working, honey," Catherine replied.

Catherine stroked Judy's hair and the girl smiled at her. "Uncle Steve will be very glad to hear you liked the gift," Catherine told the girl.

Catherine spent the day at her parents 'house with Judy and realized that her sister pretended to be a loving mother into her parents' presence, but when they weren't around she was rude to Judy, and didn't love her own daughter.

Judy wept when Catherine left, and it broke Catherine's heart again.

"I'll come back to see you, my love. Please don't cry," Catherine asked.

Catherine also said goodbye to her parents. She was upset that they were being deceived.

"I'm going to accompany my sister to her car," Charlotte told her parents.

"Great, honey. You two have a lot to talk about. I want you two, as well as sisters, to be friends," their father said.

Charlotte went to the car with Catherine and gripped her arm tightly.

"Leave me alone and don't get in my way! You don't know me and you don't know what I'm capable of. And I hate you!"

Catherine pulled her arm and looked into her eyes. "You don't know me either," Catherine replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve came home anxious to know if Judy had enjoyed the gift.

"Hey Cath!" Steve said, kissing her cheek as she stirred the food in the pan.

"Hey!" she answered.

"So, how was your day at your parents' house? How is Judy? Did she like the gift?"

"Calm down, Steve! One question at a time. Judy loved the gift you gave her, she was so happy to see me, and asked for you," Catherine replied, but didn't look happy.

"Why am I feeling there is a problem?" Steve asked.

"My sister is a horrible person, she said she hates me, she only treats Judy well when my parents are around and I'm afraid of what she might do to them and Judy."

"I'm so sorry, Cath."

Catherine finished preparing the food and turned to Steve.

"How are we doing, Steve?"

"How so, Cath?"

"I came to your place and stayed, but you never asked me to stay. I don't know if I should stay here, or if I should look for a place to live. Maybe I'll live with my parents and Judy."

"Don't go, Cath! Please! I love having you back, I love coming home and meeting you here, I love sleeping and waking up by your side, I love loving you! I'm sorry if I'm not good at talking," Steve told her.

Catherine smiled. "But it's good to hear from time to time."

"I'll try to make it better. Please don't leave me again. You can spend the day with your parents and Judy, but at the end of the day I want to have you here," he said, pulling her for a hug.

"Ok, sailor."

Steve remained hugged to her.

"Isn't this the time you should kiss me?" Catherine asked.

Steve just smiled and brought his lips closer to hers. He only touched them lightly at first, but deepened the kiss then, until it left her breathless.

Charlotte was at her parents' house, sitting on her bed, thinking of Catherine. "She thinks she can have everything just for her. I'll show you it's not like that, sister!"

Judy was lying on the next bed and looking at her mother. Judy was afraid to approach her. "I wanted my aunt Cath," Judy thought, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

Catherine was doing as Steve asked. She went to her parents' house during the day and at night came back to him. And that was annoying Charlotte so much because she was jealous of Catherine and Steve's relationship.

One of these days, Catherine arrived at her parents' house and found her father alone with Judy, as Charlotte had convinced her mother to go out to buy clothes.

"Daddy, can I take Judy to play in the playground?" Catherine asked.

"Fine, Catherine. I think Judy will like it, she hardly ever leaves the house."

"Thank you Dad!" Catherine replied.

Catherine was sitting watching Judy play with other children when Steve arrived.

"Thanks for calling me, Cath. But I can't delay to get back to headquarters, where is she?" Steve asked.

"She's there, playing with a little friend," Catherine said, pointing to the girls. "Judy!" Catherine called her.

Judy looked toward Catherine and her smile opened when she saw Steve. She got up and ran to him with open arms.

"Uncle Steve!"

Steve picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey, my little princess! How are you? I'm so happy to see you," Steve said.

"I wanted to see you too, Uncle Steve. I loved Ted," Judy said.

"Ted?" Steve asked.

"Ted is the bear, Steve," Catherine replied.

"Oh sure! I'm so glad you enjoyed it," Steve told Judy.

"Uncle Steve, do you buy me and my friend ice cream?" Judy asked, referring to the girl who was playing with her.

"If her mom allows it, I'll buy it," Steve replied.

While Steve went out to buy the ice cream, a man suddenly sat down next to Catherine.

"Playing the role of good mother? So? Have you managed to get any money from your dear parents?" He asked wryly, and Catherine realized that he thought she was Charlotte.

"Not yet," she replied, pretending to be her sister.

"I've been thinking we can kidnap your daughter and ask your parents for ransom, or we can kidnap your mother," he said, and this despaired Catherine.

"My parents will be here any minute. Go away and we'll talk later," Catherine told him.

"OK, but don't delay looking for me," he said and left.

"Oh my God! It's so much worse than I thought." Catherine thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve returned bringing ice cream to Catherine, Judy, and her little friend. He handed the ice cream to the girls, then handed to Catherine, and sat next to her again.

"You look pale, Cath. Do you feel good?" Steve asked.

Catherine told Steve what had happened.

"How can she be such a bad person and belong to your family?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, Steve. And I don't know what to do, either," Catherine said.

Steve looked at Judy, who was playing with her little friend. "Judy doesn't deserve to have such a mother. She can't grow up under the influence of this woman, Cath. She's just an innocent child."

"I know. "What do I do, Steve?"

"We will confront her, Cath. Let's let her know that we know about the kidnapping, and if she tries to do it, we'll get her."

"Ok," Catherine replied.

"I can't wait any longer, Cath. I need to get back to work.

"Judy!" Catherine called her.

Judy answered Catherine and ran to her and Steve.

"Uncle Steve needs to go, honey," Catherine told her.

"Don't go away, Uncle Steve," Judy asked him.

"I need to work, Judy."

"Take me to your house, I don't want to go back to Grandma's and Grandpa's because Mom is there," Judy said that with sadness in her eyes.

Judy's request broke Steve's heart.

Steve hugged her and kissed her. "I really wish I could do that, Judy. But I can't."

"I'm afraid of mommy."

"Aunt Cath will protect you, she won't let anything bad happen to you," Steve told Judy."

Does she hit you, Judy?" Catherine asked.

Judy looked at the floor and just nodded.

Catherine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Steve knew she was very angry with her sister. Steve set Judy down and kissed Catherine quickly. "See you at home later?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Bye Judy!" Steve said, messing the girl's hair.

"Bye, Uncle Steve. I love you."

Steve was surprised and thrilled by Judy's statement.

"Love you too, Judy," he replied.

Steve went to headquarters thinking of Judy. She practically called for help and he could do nothing. And that made him very upset.

Catherine drove Judy home and found Charlotte packing up several pieces of clothing their mother had bought her. Catherine was willing to fight, but Charlotte surprised her.

"Hey, sister. Could you stay with Judy today? I have a date, and I don't want to ask Dad and Mom to be with her for that reason. " Charlotte told Catherine.

"You have a deal with the court and you can't stay down the street at night."

"And who says I'm staying on the street? And they'll only know if you tell," Charlotte told Catherine.

Catherine wanted to confront her, but she looked at Judy and couldn't resist the thought of being able to take her home that day.

"Okay. I'll take care of Judy tonight. I'll take her to my house," Catherine told Charlotte.

"Wow! Your house? Isn't his house?" Charlotte said, provoking her.

"If it's his, it's mine too," Catherine replied.

"Wow! You're so confident!" Charlotte said.

Catherine knew Charlotte would meet her lover, and she would find out that he spoke to Catherine in the morning thinking that Catherine was Charlotte.

Catherine then took some of Judy's clothes and put them in her bag. She gave Judy a hand and moved closer to Charlotte. "I want to meet my parents very well when I get here tomorrow, or you will regret it for the rest of your life," Catherine told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Charlotte asked.

"You'll know," Catherine told her and left, taking Judy with her.

Steve was surprised when he got home and found Judy.

"Surprise for you, Uncle Steve! Look who's here!" Catherine told him.

Steve picked Judy up in his lap. "What a good surprise!"

"Hi Uncle Steve!"

Steve and Catherine played with Judy a lot, she had dinner and then they put her to sleep.

Catherine was in the living room and Steve went into the kitchen and came back with Champagne.

"Special occasion, sailor?" Catherine asked smiling.

"Well, I had plans for both of us tonight and Judy changed my plans a little, but yes, it's a special occasion. By the way, the most special occasion of my life," Steve said.

"It is what it is?" Catherine asked.

"I want you to be my wife, Cath."

"Is that a proposal?" She asked smiling.

"Yes. I want to be able to scream for the whole world to hear that you're going to be my wife, the most special person of my life, my friend, my lover, my sweetheart. I love you so much, Catherine Rollins."

Catherine touched his face, looked him in the eye and smiled. "There's only one person in the world that I'd marry. And you know that person is you. It's always going to be you... "


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte arrived at the hotel to meet her lover Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur," she said as he opened the door.

"Hey, Charlotte. So, did you get any money?"

"Not yet," she replied.

"Instead of being on the playground playing good mom, you should be acting."

"What playground? I've never been to a playground."

"How have you never been on a playground? I talked to you today," Arthur said.

Charlotte understood everything. "You didn't talk to me, you talked to my sister Catherine."

"Damn it! I talked to her about the kidnapping."

"You idiot! How did you not realize it wasn't me?" Charlotte told him.

"How could I know? She was with your daughter."

"We have to back down. Her boyfriend is the head of Five - 0, and now they know our plans."

"So you have to get some money from your parents."

"It's not easy to get money from my parents. My father controls everything."

Arthur took her arm. "But look at you: new clothes, new shoes, jewelry. I want my share too."

"It was my mother who gave it to me," Charlotte told him.

"Give me the earrings. I'll sell them," Arthur said.

Charlotte took off her earrings and gave them to him. She was upset. "That's all I mean to you, isn't it? You only use me to get money."

Charlotte took her bag and Arthur looked at her with a menacing look.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm leaving. I did all sorts of things wrong for you and you never loved me."

"You're not leaving, Charlotte!"

"Try to stop me and I scream!" she said, leaving.

Charlotte went away wiping some tears that kept rolling down her cheeks. "No one has ever loved me."

Two months later, Arthur was arrested by Steve because he had robbed a store and taken some hostage customers. Charlotte was very angry with Steve.

And three days later was Steve and Catherine's wedding day.

Catherine looked in the mirror and smiled. "I don't want to brag, but I think I'm beautiful, Mom."

"Of course you look beautiful, daughter."

Catherine looked at Judy who was going to take the rings to the altar. "And you are even more beautiful, my love," Catherine told the girl.

"Thank you, Aunt Cath" Judy answered.

"I'm nervous, Mom. I think I need a glass of water," Catherine told her mother.

"I'll get it for you, honey."

Catherine's mother left the room and Charlotte entered. She was drinking too much wine.

"So my little sister is getting married. And while you'll be with your man, my man is in a prison because of your man," Charlotte shouted at Catherine.

"He's not arrested because of Steve, he's arrested because he's a criminal," Catherine told her.

"You think only you are entitled to be happy," Charlotte said and threw wine at Catherine's wedding dress.


	11. Chapter 11

Catherine was speechless at such wickedness. Her mother came back with the glass of water Catherine had ordered and she was startled when she saw Catherine's beautiful wine-soiled dress.

"What happened here?"

"I stumbled and spilled wine on Catherine's dress, Mom. I'm sorry!" Charlotte said.

"How cynical and liar you are! You're jealous! You're jealous of me because Steve loves me. Get out of here!" Catherine shouted at Charlotte.

Rachel heard the screams and entered the room. "Oh my God! What is that about your dress?"

"Wine, Rachel. My marriage was over before it even started. Steve prepared everything so lovingly ..." Catherine said, and let the tears fall.

"Calm down, Catherine. I have a friend who owns a wedding dress shop. I'll pick you up and we'll bring you a new dress.

"The guests are waiting, Rachel."

"They can wait a little longer," Rachel told Catherine.

Rachel explained the situation to Danny and Steve and asked Danny to take her to her friend's wedding dress store.

"I'll take you, Rachel. Danny drives at the same speed as a turtle," Steve said, and took the keys from Danny's hand.

"I want Rachel back in one piece, did you hear me?" Danny told Steve.

"I listened."

Charlotte left the room and her mother went after her to prevent her from doing anything else. And Catherine's father came into the room and found Catherine crying. Catherine couldn't stand it anymore and told her father everything she had known about Charlotte since the day she met her.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. You should have told me all this before. And this idea of kidnapping her own mother and daughter is horrible."

"Mommy is mean," Judy told her grandfather.

"Even you know that, baby?" He told Judy.

"Charlotte treats her badly when you and Mom aren't around," Catherine told her father, referring to Judy.

The admiral sighed. "I don't know what to do, daughter."

"Please take care of Judy and Mom while Steve and I are traveling on a honeymoon."

"Okay, Cath. Go have fun and don't worry about us."

"It's impossible not to worry, daddy."

Some time later, Rachel returned bringing a new dress and a seamstress to make some minor adjustments to the dress.

"Thank you, Rachel. This dress is even more beautiful than the last," Catherine told her.

"You're welcome. Now I'll call makeup artist to touch up your makeup."

Catherine married even prettier than before, frustrating Charlotte.

A week later...

Steve and Catherine have returned from their honeymoon trip. "It's so good to be home again," Catherine told Steve.

"But we had an amazing honeymoon, didn't we?" Steve asked.

"Of course, my love. And our honeymoon will continue," Catherine said, giving him several kisses.

"Our honeymoon will last forever, Mrs. McGarrett."

The next day Steve went to headquarters and Catherine went to visit Judy and her parents and learned that her father had confronted Charlotte, but her mother hadn't believed him.

"Your mother isn't talking to me, Catherine," the Admiral said. He was very upset.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'll try to talk to Mom. Where is Judy?" Catherine asked.

"They went to do shopping and took Judy. Do you have lunch with me, daughter?"

"Of course, Daddy."

Catherine had lunch with her father and then went home. A few hours later the doorbell rang and Catherine opened the door. She saw Charlotte on the porch of her house.

"Hey," Charlotte said.

"What do you want, Charlotte?" Catherine asked.

"Can I come in for us to talk? I just want to apologize."

Catherine hesitated, but then allowed Charlotte to enter.

At night Steve came home and Catherine wasn't in the room waiting for him as usual.

"Cath?" Steve called her.

"I'm here in the bedroom!" she shouted.

Steve went upstairs and went to his bedroom.

"Don't turn on the light, Steve. I have a migraine."

"Alright Cath."

"Lie here beside me."

Steve lay down and she hugged him and kissed him.

"Do you want to make love now?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"Wait a minute," he said opening the nightstand drawer.

Steve took a handcuff and pinned her hand to the bed.

"What is it?" she asked.

" Do you think I don't know the taste of my wife's kiss? Where's Catherine?" Steven told Charlotte.

"Turn on the light," Charlotte said.

Steve turned on the light and saw the bedroom floor with a lot of blood. He got scared and was afraid. "What did you do to her? You're crazy!

"You'll never know."

Junior was taking Tani out for dinner when the car tire punctured. "Damn! I don't believe that," Junior said, and stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Do you want help changing the car tire?" Tani asked.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Junior said, and got out of the car.

Tani also got out of the car and waited for Junior to change the tire.

"I would be faster," Tani told Junior.

"I'm done, funny girl. Get in the car."

Tani was about to get in the car when she heard a moan coming from the scrub beside the road.

"Do you hear that, Junior?"

"What, Tani?"

"It sounds like a moan of pain, and that's coming from the thicket."

Junior moved closer to the thicket.

"I heard," said Junior. He went to the car, grabbed his gun and a flashlight and entered the thicket. Tani went right after him.

"Oh my God!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Tell me what you did to her?" Steve yelled at Charlotte.

Charlotte didn't answer and Steve called Duke, Danny and Noelani.

"I'm desperate, Danny," Steve said when Danny arrived.

"Steve, we found the murder weapon," Duke said.

"Oh my God," Steve said in distress.

Duke arrested Charlotte and Steve was getting ready to leave to look for Catherine.

"Where will you look for her, Steve?" Duke asked.

"I'm going to check every inch of this island, Duke. I need to find her."

Steve opened the door to Catherine's car and discovered that Charlotte had taken Catherine in her own car because he saw blood inside.

Steve was getting into Danny's car when he got the call from Junior. Steve spoke to Junior and the expression on his face was one of fear and despair.

"I'm on my way, Junior."

"What happened, Steve?" Danny asked.

"Junior and Tani found Catherine badly injured, thrown into the bush by the side of the road. And they're following the ambulance that's taking her to the hospital," Steve said with a sad look, and that moved Danny.

"Let's believe she's going to be okay, Steve."

Steve looked out the car window and seemed to want to cry. "I want to believe that, Danny. But Junior told me it's too bad."

Steve came to the hospital looking for Catherine, but she'd already been taken into surgery. He then called her parents and told them what had happened.

Catherine's parents arrived at the hospital with Judy, and Tani volunteered to take Judy to her house while they stayed in the hospital.

"Thank you," Angela told Tani.

"Tell us everything, Steve" Angela told him.

Steve told her everything and did not hide his dissatisfaction with Angela, Catherine's mother.

"Catherine told you Charlotte was dangerous and you didn't believe her. Is she going to have to lose her own life for you to believe her?" he told Angela.

"I'm sorry, Steve," the Admiral said.

"And where is Charlotte?" Angela asked, making Steve furious.

"She's in jail and this time you're not going to get her out of there."

Steve spent every day and night next to Catherine in the hospital.

Three months later...

Charlotte was warned that someone wanted to see her. She was surprised when she saw it was Catherine.

"Hey," Catherine said.

"What are you doing here after what I did to you?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, Mom and Dad went back to the mainland. They were very disappointed in you. They gave you every chance to rebuild your life and you threw it all away," Catherine told her.

"I'm going to miss them," Charlotte said.

"Am I supposed to believe that? Catherine asked.

"Believe what you want. What do you want here? Have you come to see if I've ruined my life enough? Have you come to laugh at me?"

"No. I came to find out how you're doing and if you need anything," Catherine said.

Charlotte bowed her head.

"I don't need anything. The only thing I need I can't have."

"And what is that? Your daughter?" Catherine asked.

"My freedom," Charlotte said.

Catherine just nodded.

"Is Judy okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, she's fine. I'll come by once a month to see how you're doing and if you need anything. If it's something urgent, ask them to call my number phone," Catherine said.

"Why do you still care about me if even my mom and dad don't want to see me anymore?"

"Because you're still my sister, and even though I'm upset about what you did to me, I still care" Catherine said and stood up to leave.

Catherine came home and smiled when she saw Steve and Judy sitting on the floor of the room painting.

"Oh my God! Are you guys painting on paper or yourselves?" Catherine asked when she saw the faces of Judy and Steve dirty with paint.

"Come play too, Aunt Cath!" Judy said smiling.

"Of course, my love," Catherine answered and sat down next to them.

"How was the meeting with her? Steve asked Catherine.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought," Catherine answered.

Judy looked at Catherine and smiled.

Catherine's parents ceded custody of Judy to Catherine because they knew how much Catherine liked her.

"Look at her drawing, Cath," Steve said, handing Catherine a sheet of paper.

"What is it, my love?" Catherine asked Judy.

"Uncle Steve, Judy and Aunt Cath," the girl answered.

"It's beautiful, my love" Catherine said, and kissed Judy's head.

Catherine pulled Steve and kissed him softly. "Thank you for supporting me in my decision to stay with Judy."

"You're welcome," Steve said, kissing her too, and then dirtying his finger with paint and passing it on Catherine's face.

"Steve! Catherine exclaimed and Judy laughed.

"We're a family now," he said smiling.

The end.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
